While Dinner Cooks
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: Satoko's making dinner for Rika, because Rika is rather feverish. Satoko-x-Rika, Lemon, Yuri.


Author's note:

**Okay, do know that this is just something random I wanted to write because I don't think there is enough Satoko-x-Rika out there. And I'm obsessed with Satoko, and just saw Higurashi Kira -epic nosebleed- and now, my mind is being rather dirty, so I thought I would write this realy quick while it's on my mind. **

**Ohh, and for you that haven't seen Higurashi Kira, I'll give you a Youtube link, but do be warned, no subs have been released, but I'm thinking of putting extremely loosely done subs of my limited Japanese. Just until a real sub version comes out. I dunno. Maybe. **

**Youtube link to Higurashi Kira RAW: .****.com/watch?v=wFEsT89SZwo**

**Now on to those sexy lolis!**

* * *

><p>Rays of the setting sun spread it's self onto the floor of the small dining area. The small room smelled strongly of freshly made green tea , and cooking dinner. In this room, was a small girl, probably about 11 in age. Her long navy coloured hair delicately flowed down her back, and onto the floor. Her name was Furude Rika.<p>

In the kitchen, cutting vegetables was a tiny girl with short blonde hair. Her name was Houjou Satoko. She wasn't originally on dinner duty, but Rika had gained a fever, and Satoko refused to let her best friend cook while feeling feverish.

Rika pushed herself off of the floor to check on Satoko's progress on dinner. She didn't want to give her turn to her friend, but Satoko had insisted, and Rika gave in. So, she was checking on her, to make sure that she was making the food properly. It smelled good, but Satoko had once made the pot catch fire, and still smell wonderful.

"How are you doing with dinner?" Rika said, stepping into the kitchen, "Not catching it on fire again, right?" she asked, a grin on her face. She knew already that Satoko was going to blow up about her cooking.

"That was once! And it was because I knocked the cooking oil over." Satoko said, as she continued to chop vegetables, a pout on her face. After a moment of silence, Satoko made a quiet 'tsk' sound, catching Rika's attention.

Rika looked up at Satoko, and asked, "What's wrong?" she asked, taking a few steps toward her friend.

"Nothing. I just accidentally cut my finger." Satoko said, as she continued to cut the food in front of her.

Rika shook her head and walked over to her friend. "Here, let me see."Rika said, putting of her hands over the hand Satoko was holding the knife with. She took Satoko's other hand, and looked at her index finger, that was indeed bleeding. "You can't continue to cut vegetables with your finger bleeding like this." Rika said softly, pulling Satoko's finger to her lips.

She put Satoko's bleeding finger into her mouth, and sucked it, getting all of the blood that was coming out.

Satoko couldn't help but to blush. Rika was holding her right hand, and sucking on the index finger of her left, with her arms wrapped around her from behind.

Rika sucked and licked the finger innocently for a few moments, before pulling it out of her mouth. A small string of saliva followed.

Satoko watched Rika, her face beet red. She didn't know why, but there was a small stir of feeling in her stomach that she couldn't identify, as Rika departed from her finger.

Rika smiled at her friend, and said, "All better! Nipah~!" she said, as she stepped down from the stool that they used to reach the counters.

Satoko nodded softly, her face still heated. She still felt the reminance of Rika's lips and tongue on her finger. She felt funny, almost as if she wanted Rika to do that again. But she tried to disregard that feeling, and went back to cutting the carrot in front of her.

After a moment, she finished chopping the carrot, and put it in the boiling pot. "Okay, now we let it simmer for 20 minutes." she said, as she set the timer. She set the timer on the counter, before getting off the stool, and going to join Rika in the dining area, as they waited for the stew to be ready.

She walked into the room and smiled, "Food will be ready in 20 minutes." she said, as she sat on her mat, adjacent from Rika.

"Ohh, really? I'm so hungry." Rika said, the flush still in her checks that was there earlier.

Satoko sighed, "We should take your temperature again." She said, reaching for the thermometer that was in the middle of the table. She grabbed it, than scooted nearer to Rika, before shaking the thermometer, before handing it to Rika.

Rika put the thermometer into her mouth, and tapped the table softly. Satoko watched the thermometer decide her temperature. When she notcied that it have stopped moving, she pulled the glass out of Rika's mouth.

After she did this, something odd happened. Satoko felt herself get shoved onto the floor, and she was going to look around, until she realised a foreign feeling on her lips. She looked straight ahead and realised that Rika was holding her on the floor, and their lips had met.

At first, she attempted to fight back, but than relaxed a little. Rika was moving softly, making sure every moment was something that Satoko would remember.

Satoko, after a moment of feeling awkward, felt comfortable with the feeling of her friend's lips on her own. She moving her arms from her sides, onto Rika's back. It felt more comfortable to hug her.

Rika pulled away, after they kissed for a while, needing air. She looked away, her face redder than before, "Excuse me... I.. I don't know why I did that."

Satoko shook her head and said, "It's okay." she pushed herself up a little with her elbows and said, "I.. actually kind of liked it." she said, her face turning red again. She looked away for a moment, before slowly leaning up, and taking Rika's mouth hostage.

Rika kissed back, softly. She kissed almost like she could break Satoko, while Satoko kissed roughly, her K9 rubbing against Rika's bottom lip a few times.

After a moment, Rika opened her mouth, and took Satoko's bottom lip into her mouth, and sucked on it delicately.

Satoko stifled a very light moan, as Rika sucked and licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, letting Rika get more of her bottom lip.

Rika took this opportunity to insert her tongue into Satoko's mouth. She explored her friend's mouth, licking every surface.

Satoko was letting out little yelps and moans as Rika explored her mouth with her tongue, and explored her body with her hands. Satoko felt Rika's hand brush over her breasts, down her stomach, and back up.

Satoko decided to explore Rika as well. She pulled away from the kiss, making Rika look confused, but soon that confused face was gone. Satoko laid butterfly kisses on each of Rika's flushed cheeks, before moving to her jaw, than her neck. She took a part of Rika's sensitive neck into her mouth and sucked.

Rika let out a moan, "Nngh.. Satoko.." she said, as she held her friend's sides.

Satoko smiled against Rika's neck, and moved some more, kissing her collarbone. She pushed on Rika a little, getting her to sit up. Satoko followed her, and kissed her neck again, sucking softly, as she used her hand to unbutton Rika's top.

Rika let out soft moans, as she let her hands wander to Satoko's small breasts. She carefully applied a little pressure, messaging the mounds in her hands.

Satoko let out a gasp at her friend's sudden attention. She left a stronger ache in gut, that stirred every time Rika grasped at her breasts. She let out soft moans, as she worked at Rika's shirt, to get the garment off.

Rika pulled away for a moment, to completely take off her shirt. Satoko gasped when she realised that Rika wasn't wearing a bra. She had had to wear a bra for more than a year, so seeing as though Rika didn't made her feel slightly jealous.

Satoko continued her rein of kisses, starting at Rika's collarbone, and moving down her ribcage slowly, down to her perky, erect nipple.

Rika pulled at the hem of Satoko's shirt, as she felt her friend's kisses down her torso. She pulled Satoko's shirt over her head, having her stopping the kisses for only a second. As soon as Satoko's shirt was off, Satoko nipped at Rika's nipple, earning a more deep throated moan, that she had never heard before.

Satoko put Rika's nipple in her mouth and began to suck softly, then roughly, and alternating between the two, feeling that ache again. She pulled away, and started on the second nipple, teasing it until it was pink and swollen. Rika looked like she was having difficulties with not moaning and shaking at just a mere touch. Her brow was shining, from her sweat, and her chest was rising and falling with each erotic breath she took.

Rika took in a large breath, and pushed Satoko away a little, bobbing her head down to Satoko's bra. She reached behind her friend, and unclasped the meaningless article of clothing. She pulled it down from Satoko's shoulders, and without even giving Satoko time to completely remove the bra, she attacked Satoko's chest.

She cupped the small, but visible mounds of flesh in her palms, before roughly taking one of the nipples into her mouth.

Satoko scratched at the floor, loud, lustful moans escaping her lips. She bit her lip, as Rika sucked, nipped, and bit at her nipples. She couldn't help but let out loud screams as Rika worked. "Rika...Rika-cha-Ahh!" she moaned and gasped, feeling that ache in her stomach lower it's self to in between her legs.

Rika pulled away after teasing Satoko for a while. She looked at her friend, and asked in a delicate voice, "Are you sure we should go any farther?" she said, taking her friend into consideration. Both of the girls had been educated in sex, and knew exactly what they where doing to each other.

Satoko nodded, longing written all over her face. "Yes, I want this." she said, her voice rougher than usual.

Rika nodded, and began to tug her pants, pulling them down, along with her underwear. She was soaking wet, with her own liquids rolling down her thighs. She pulled at Satoko's pants, getting them off with ease.

Satoko watched Rika. It was almost like she had done this before. All Satoko had ever seen was when she stole those tapes from her brother, but Rika looked like she had actually experienced it.

That aside, Satoko watched Rika with longing eyes. Rika moved closer to Satoko, and put her hand in between Satoko's legs. She rubbed the moist area, earning an immediate response from Satoko. "Ahh!" Satoko said in surprise.

Rika massaged the area with her whole hand for a few moments, before carefully slipping her middle finger into the slit. She rubbed the swollen mound softly, making Satoko let out a scream.

Satoko huffed softly, "What was that?" she asked, her heart feeling like it was about to bust out of her chest.

"It's a clit." Rika said, her voice soft. She rubbed the mound again, and Satoko couldn't help but lean forward to lean on her friend. She moved her hand to mimic her friend's, touching her clit the same way she was doing to her. Both girls moaned, and held each other tightly.

Satoko huffed loudly, "R-Rika.. I don't understand... this feeling... Like.. I'm so..."

Rika nodded, "Coming.." Rika said, huffing as loud as Satoko. "You're about to come." she said. Knowing this, she began to move her hand faster before, making Satoko let out a really loud, deep throated moan. "Yes! I'm about to come!" she called out, her head tilted upward, her eyes screwed shut. She moved her hand the same speed as Rika's.

Rika shook all over, and nodded. "Me too!" she said, moaning deeply. "Sa-Satoko-! Faster!" she said, rubbing against her friend's hand as she sped up her own hand.

"Aahh!" Satoko said, the only thing she could as she hit her orgasm. She shook all over, her body suddenly getting a rush of pleasure.

Rika let out a loud moan, her body shaking in pure pleasure. "Satoko! Ahh!" she said, as she moved her had slower, as if to make Satoko ride out her orgasm.

Satoko didn't know why but she copied her.

After a moment of silence after their orgasms ended, a small 'ding' could be heard.

Satoko gasped, "I totally forgot about food!" she said, rushing to get her clothes.

"Haha, you are such a dork sometimes, you know?" Rika said, as she too gathered her clothes.

Satoko quickly slipped on her clothes before standing up and starting to the kitchen. She stopped mid-pace, and turned toward Rika. "Thank you." she said, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Rika nodded, "You're welcome. Any time." she said softly, more to herself than Satoko.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, how was it? R&amp;R please? Thanks!<strong>

**~Bri**


End file.
